dnd_serrithfandomcom-20200213-history
World
Serrith as depicted in Scott's brain, a quick overview. Quick Explanation. Time Table The Beginnig In the beginning this world we call home was much different, a personification of all things that are life. A never ending cycle of death, birth, elements, emotion and a strong soul that kept all things in check. Serrith was her name, and she was the mother to all things then and now. The eternal one, goddess of endless cycles and creation. It is to her that we all belong, through her all life was given and to her we all return. Within her endless cycles she gave birth to 4 sons and 4 daughters, the 8 gods, and to each of these children she entrusted a portion of her power to shape the fabric of existence. The world was set, life and death in it's cycles and the joy of life in it's caretakers brought warmth to the heart of Serrith, but her power had grown weak and she could feel that her existence would soon fade in to obscurity. She instructed her children in her absence to bare fruit of their own in the same way as she had born them in to existence. And with the last of her power she used to bind herself to this physical plane she gave birth to her final child, Voran, and to him was given the responsibility to ensure order and balance within the world, the animals, and man. Post-Serrith With her passing, the children followed her last instructions and each of her children gave birth to 3 children. Each with a unique roll in the governing of their parent's aspect. The first child was to oversee how their role related to the world, the second child to over see their aspect's relation to the creatures of the world, and the third child to over see their aspect in relation to man. (Side note.... the word man is used to refer to all humanoid races of the world.) As time passed the original children of Serrith faded the same as their mother had, yet their children became fruitful and intertwined with the caretakers of the world. Their off spring were true children, being born of two parents, a Demi-God. Although these grandchildren of Serrith did not fade out of this plane in the same way, over time their stories and history have faded to legends, and their whereabout are unknown. The world is now under the supervision of their direct descendants, the priests and priestess of their respected aspects viewed by many as a royal line. Children of Serrith 'Haelrak' *Hail•reck: God of the land, mouintans, minerals, stone and metal. ::To her son Hael'rak, Serrith entrusted the shaping of the world and the grounds on which all stand. The towering mountains, and the entire foundation for all that was to follow. ::Followers of Haelrak vary in their beliefs, certain factions view the changing of the land as a sin against what their God shaped, others however believe it was their gods duty to shape the world and so therefore also their own. Because of this tension is often high between their factions and also to other faiths who ignore these beliefs. The world itself belongs to the sons of Haelrak. ::As a follower of Haelrak, you control stone, soil, gems, metals, and sands. For the most part remaining grounded is essential for you to control this element, it is much easier to control what you can touch. Because of this it is not uncommon to see followers to not wear shoes or gloves. This however does limit you to having to touch everything, simply makes it easier to manipulate. 'Bree'nah' *Bree•nah: Goddess of water, the sea, tides, lakes, rivers, streams, and rain. ::To her daughter Bree'nah she entrusted the tides of the seas, the lakes, rivers, and streams. It is her that she entrusted with showering the lands with life giving water from the ground below and the sky above. Where Hael'rak was the foundation of the world, Bree'nah was the foundation for life. Her personality is always described as childish, prone to rapid change, but mostly just a playful girl with little regard to rules. ::Followers of Breenah are often very drawn to arts, and dance, as such she is often referred to as the Goddess of these things. The primary purpose however of her followers though is to control tides and rain to ensure that life giving water is available to all, and to grant safe passage across the seas. They hold high value on all forms of aquatic life and eco systems, hating any form of pollution or redirecting the natural flow of a body of water. Water should always flow freely. ::As a follower of Breenah you control water both in small scale and in large scale, much like Haelrak, you are much more capable of controlling water that surrounds you. Rituals often look like dances or martial arts forms to those not familiar with hydromancy. Water is always around you, but hydromancy is a very difficult talent to master, to be able to gather water from moisture in the air or the call down rain from the clouds takes intense focus and skill. Yet large scale magic is perhaps easier in this aspect than many others. 'Aielrah' *Ale•rah Goddess of air currents and storms. Goddess of knowledge, wisdom, and insight. ::To her daughter Aielrah she entrusted the skies above and the currents of the storms, but she wanted more. Always Aielrah sought knowledge and wisdom, to understand and to unravel the mysteries of all things. She was given the great gift of insight, to teach and instruct all life that was to come. ::Followers of Aielrah value knowledge very highly, as such the world's largest and most resourceful libraries are all found in the heart of her followers territory. Her followers are often found deep in study and research, constantly seeking understanding of the world and magic. ::As a follower of Aielrah, you control air currents, gases, and go hand in hand with hydromancers in controlling the storms that rage above. Aeromancey is perhaps one of the easiest magic skills to develop since you are very rarely ever without source, the air is all around you, you simply have to control it. Aside from magic however followers of Aielrah take pride in their inventions and technology, always seeking to develop new technology and to learn from lost and hidden relics. 'Thes'din' *Thez•den God of temperature, seasons, fire, and frost. ::To her son Thes'din she entrusted the temperature and climates of the world. To ensure life of many sorts would be able to survive in the world. More so than just the seasons, he was entrusted with the gift of fire and ice. His personality is usually described with arrogance and to those who were not of his children often seemed to be harsh and uncaring. ::Followers of Thes'din believe strongly in the ever changing world, they are very adaptable people and can survive in very harsh environments that others could not. ::As a follower of Thes'din you control temperature. Able to hyper accelerate tempatures to great fire, or the reverse and freeze. As with other elements it is easier to manipulate existing conditions than it is to create, if you are surrounded by fire it is much easier to control the fire than to make something burn magically. As a Pyro/Cryomancer, typically you chose to master a single aspect of this magic, being fire or frost. You must also always keep in mind the dangerous and volatile nature of your magic, just because you created the fire doesn't make you immune to it. You must always maintain tempatures around yourself and others to protect them from your own magic. This requires much concentration to not be a chaotic force of destruction. This has created many exiles in their culture for those who could not contain their magic. With these the world itself had been shaped and named in the honor of their mother, Serrith. With each child that she bore, her own life essence faded, passing to each child a piece of herself to ensure and watch over her legacy. As time passed life began to grow upon this now fertile world and once more the cycles of Serrith began to bring forth new children. She next gave birth to her twin children, her daughter Dais'ahna, and her son Kailos. 'Twin Dais'ahna' *Days•ah•na Goddess of light, life, birth, and nature. ::To her daughter Dais'ahna she gave the control of light and the blessing of life to bestow upon the soil and all the creatures that would call this world home. ::Followers of Dais'ahna value life, and never favor taking life when not necessary. They also place high value on nature, whether plant, animal, or human, all life has value. Light is the source of all energy in the world, because of their faith often times you will find reflective surfaces and bright vibrant colors in their decorum and cities. ::As a Photomancer, you control light in various ways, able to hyper photosynthesis light in to energy to be used for healing, growing and nourishing life, or hyper acellerating light to a point of ignition. Though bot able to control fire as a Pyromancer would, you are able to create it under the right circumstances. Other abilities include bending light to create illusions or even distorting light away and creating darkness. Regardless of how you use it, light is essential in your magic, and without it, your options become very limited. 'Twin Kailos' *Kay•low•se God of death, mercy, rest, and the night. ::Kailos she gave the control of and jurisdiction over death, rest, mercy and the darkness. ::Followers of Kailos believe firmly in the eternal cycle of life and death, their duty is to ensure that no life is wasted. When something dies it feeds the living. This occurs naturally in nature, but as a Necromancer this process of decay and breaking down in to new life is accelerated. ::As a follower of Kailos, you have control over the matter left behind by things that were once living, this means plants, animals, and people. You are able to break this down in to latent energy to use to either heal and restore, or to invert this to negative energy to decay and rot. While you are not able to directly manipulate living tissue, there are ways to influence life by surrounding it with either positive or negative energy. With these the world filled with many forms of life, the birds above and the creatures of the seas and lakes below, and all manners of creatures that roam about the land. But there was still desire in the heart of Serrith for something more, an intelligent and empathetic species that reflected Serrith and her children. And for this she gave birth to her final daughter, Velanore. 'Velanore' *Velanore Goddess of emotion, aspiration, conscience, and sentience. ::Followers of Velanore value life, love, and family. The bonds are what hold all societies together. As a follower of Velanore you have control over the psyche, though not able to read thoughts or control someone directly, you have the ability to cause emotions to stir to extremes. Control of lust, fear, excitement, courage, doubt, panic etc... While it is considered taboo to force love it is not outside the possibilities. The down side to this is that followers are extremely sensitive to the emotions of those around them and themselves, this can cause some to go crazy and not be able to tell what emotions are their own. The path of an Emera is one of self control first and foremost. And with the last of her power she used to bind herself to this physical plane she gave birth to her final child, Voran. 'Voran' *Vore•ann God of balance, order, and law. ::Followers of Voran value the simple idea of order, though order is not always so simple to obtain. As such laws are often created and enforced by Voran's followers whether you share the same faith or not, what you believe means little if it upsets the balance of the world. Because of this it is often seen by others as being oppressive. ::As a follower of Voran, you are the magic, you control yourself to an extent that others would never be able to achieve. Channeling the energy of the world through your body you are capable of extreme strength, speed, dexterity, agility, and focus. Soldiers and enforcers of Voran are unmatched in combat prowess and physical ability. ''Oracles'' A select few, who are called Oracles, are able to read thoughts and possess psychic abilities, able to control memories and thoughts of others, an even more rare few are even capable of controlling minds directly. This is directly related to the aspect of Voran that relates to law, the Oracle's are primarily used in courts and interrogations. Due to the rarity of oracles however, their use in society is very rarely ever their own choice, and their gift is often hidden to avoid being used as tools Lands Northwest Continent Middle Continent Southeast Continent Northwest Middle Southeast Other Serrith Sceneries Scenery 1 Scenery 2 Resources *Resource 1 **Resource 1a *Resource 2 *Resource 3 *Resource 4 *Resource 5 References